


Faces:A H20Vanoss Story with a Twist from Leonidas

by Leonidas_The_King



Category: H20Vanoss
Genre: H20Vanoss - Freeform, M/M, Vanoss Gaming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas_The_King/pseuds/Leonidas_The_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan leaves an abusive household only to have the one save him. Alex has decisions to make. Evan takes a turn for faith. Who will end up with who. Everyone has a Face but which one will they show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this story was inspired by some other works but not fully. I love stories like this a thank you for this opportunity. All the talking is formatted like this  
> Name-  
> I felt way more comfortable doing it that way.

It was a normal day of laughing recording and gaming. The team of Vanoss,Delirious,Wildcat,Nogla,Lui, Marcel ,Mini Ladd, and Brock all got into the GTA lobby and prepared to do a Thanksgiving Skit. Half way in Vanoss realized that Delirious was being very quite. 

"Hey Delirious what's wrong you're being really quite."recalled Evan. 

Delirious had been very depressed lately. His father and his mother had been filing for a divorce. He just couldn't describe how horrible it was. Delirious also known as Jonathan was continuing to ignore it but it wasn't enough. 

Evan-Umm Delirious u there?  
Delirious- oh sorry Evan. Yes I'm fine.  
Marcel-Delirious u bastard  
Delirious-What? All I did was blow up your car.  
The group then erupted in laughter.  
After an hour of playing and messing around Delirious eventually got off along with Evan Tyler and Lui.  
Evan called Jonathan as they usually do and before they started talking Jon's mom started yelling in the background.  
Jonathan's mom-Hey stupid get down here now.(under her breath she said)this is why I never loved you. Unfortunately for her Delirious heard her.  
Delirious-Evan I'm done.  
Evan-Done with what?!?!  
Delirious-I'm done with these two miserable people I'm leaving.  
Then in the backroad glass shattered and the phone dropped.

Evan didn't hesitate and burst into his room an nearly ripped out the dresser drawer. He packed two pairs of clothes,a Swiss Army knife,and his phone charger, headphones ,and his laptop. Evan then raced to his car as he did he texted Brock. 

Evan- I'm going to North Carolina.  
Brock-Y!!  
Evan-Cause if I don't Delirious might die.  
Brock-Dude what happened?  
Evan-He was calling me like we usually do and then his Mother called him and said she never loved him. And i think that struck Jonathan's last nerve. But then I heard the shatter of glass and the phone dropped.  
Brock-Evan do what u need brother. Should I tell the guys?  
Evan-Please do! I'll let u know when I get him on the plane. 

*Meanwhile by Jonathon*  
Jon's Mom-Well get the hell out of my house then!!!  
Jonathan-FINE THEN!I actually loved you!  
Mom-Well that was a mistake. I never loved you.  
Jon's dad- What is going on.  
Mom- Jon says he's leaving cause we don't love him.  
Dad- Well you just yelled THAT Nancy!! I never loved him anymore then I did you!!  
Mom- Screw You David!!  
Jonathan- Goodbye you miserable people.  
With that Jonathan exited the house and started down the road.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan has now left the house but who will come to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit short but I will be posting this once or twice per day. I love all of you people who support me. So thank you.

Chapter 2

Evan Quickly hopped on his flight. It would take 3 hours but it was worth the wait. Soon a woman next to Evan started talking to him.   
Woman-So where are you heading?  
Evan-North Carolina.   
Woman-Seeing family I presume?  
Evan-No actually I'm saving a friend.   
Woman-Good luck!Hope you save him.   
Evan was happier than ever when the flight landed. He quickly grabbed his luggage and got a rental car. As he was paying for the car the man at the counter asked what brings him to North Carolina.   
Evan-I'm here to get a friend. He's living in a crap house and his parents don't give two cares about him. So I'm here to save him. He is my closest friend.   
Rental Car Guy-Well I'm going to let you have this car for free. You are a courageous young man. Now go save your friend.   
Evan-Oh My God thank you sir. You are the best man that I've ever talked to in an airport. Thank you so much.   
With that Evan left in the rental car and headed for Jonathan. Evan had his address because Luke(Cartoonz) gave it to him so he could send Delirious a Christmas Present.   
Evan had an hour left of driving.   
*Jonathan*  
Delirious had finally gotten to the an alley way and sat on two stacked tired and finally started thinking.   
Delirious Thinking- Man now what do I do. I can't go back to the house. Good thing I got my stuff tho. I know I'll call Evan.   
The phone then started to ring.   
Evan-Um Hello Delirious?  
Delirious-Yea Evan u there?  
Evan-Yup. So how are you doing?  
Delirious-I'm horrible actually. I don't know what to do? I grabbed all of my stuff and left the house.   
Evan-Look at the Street you Dope.   
Delirious then looked at the road and then there in the flesh was Evan inside of a orange SUV. Evan got out of the car and walked over to Delirious.


	3. Meet Leonidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonidas stops by Evan's. Evan arrives with Jon. Feelings are developed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still love that I have the opportunity to write this so thank you AO3. Love this so much. And Leonidas's real name Alex isn't my name. I just really like the name Alex. Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy:)!!!!

Chapter 3

Delirious-Evan!!!  
Evan-Hey I told you that I would never let anything happen to you.   
Delirious-Dude why?!  
Evan-Cause you're my BEST friend.   
Delirious-Dude thanks. Seriously Evan.Well um here's my stuff  
Evan then grabbed two of Jonathan's bags and they packed up the car and started the hour drive to the airport.   
Delirious then called the newest edition to the crew,Alex,but his YouTube name is Leonidas.  
Leon- Hey Jon you ok?!  
Evan-Aye Alex!  
Leon-Woah woah woah Evan why are you there.   
Evan- Lets just say that I had to be there for Jon.   
Delirious- I'm good tho Leo thanks for asking.   
Leon- Good. Well Evan I'm in Canada right now.  
Evan- Really?! Why?!  
Leon- I thought I would surprise you.  
Evan- Well if you get there early there's a spare key behind the front lamp.  
Leon- Alright. I brought all my recording equipment too.   
Delirious- Alright Leon we'll talk to you later peace.   
Evan-Bye Alex!  
Leon-Peace out Spartan Warriors!  
Then Alex hung up the phone.   
The Flight was good for a while. Jon then fell asleep. With that Evan texted all the guys and told them that he got them and that Alex was going to stay and his place for a bit.   
Wildcat- Alright Great. Alex is lucky lol.   
Marcel-You guys are a handful lol.   
Brock-Great U guys are the best lol. Evan txt me later ;).   
Nogla-Text a selfie of u 2.   
Lui-Hey that's Delirious's privacy.   
Brian-Yea let's respect that.   
Nogla- Whatever Night.   
Everyone Else-Night.   
*Alex's Overview*  
Alex/Leon-Spartans!!!!Welcome To a Vlog with your King LEONIDAS!! I'm showing you guys my set up at Mr. Vanoss's House. Evan actually isn't here right now but I'll show you around.   
So Alex showed the vlog around the house. Alex then texted Evan to see how everything was after he finished the vlog.   
Alex-Evan are you guys good.   
Evan- Yea we are about an hour away from Toronto airport. We should be home in like 1 hour and 30 minutes.   
Alex-Ok how's Jon?  
Evan- He's good. He's sleeping but he will be happy to see you. Us three are probably the closest out of anyone in the crew.   
Alex-Yea. Well Jon me and you are an odd bunch lol. But seriously you guys are my favorite to hang out with and play with.   
Evan- Yea I know. Same goes for me. You guys are the best. Well we are gonna land soon so talk to you then.   
Alex- Alright see ya then!  
Alex then laid out on the couch and then called Brock(Moo Snuckel).   
Brock-Hello King  
Alex- Real cocky Brock aye.   
Brock- yup you can handle cocky tho  
Alex- Well while we're on that subj- HEY!! You really had to bring that up. Ugggggggg. Well I'm at Evan's.   
Brock- I know he told everyone.   
Alex-Well should I make the move.   
Brock- Just let him get Delirious situated.   
Alex-Alright talk to you later then bye   
Alex hung up then. He had had the biggest crush on Evan for ever. He wanted to just tell him but it wouldn't work. Evan was very inconclusive. He just never could decide.   
*One hour later*  
Evan- Hey We're home.   
Alex- Hey Ev. Jon dude you look horrible.   
Jon- Hello to you too. Yea I know I'm jacked up.  
Alex- Well come here.   
Alex then felt Jon's ribs and his back. Making sure nothing was broken.   
Alex- Well nothing is broken.  
Evan- Good well I only have two rooms. The guest and my room so yall gonna have to buddy up.   
Delirious was excited. He's had a crush on Alex ever since they met.   
They both hopped in bed and got ready to sleep. When morning came Alex and Jon were in the spooning position. Alex was the big spoon and Jon the little spoon. Jon reached his lips up to kiss Alex but before he could Evan banged on the door and woke Alex up.   
Evan-Get up its Gmod time!  
Jon- Who's playing?  
Evan-Tyler,Nogla Lui and us.   
Alex-Great grab me a coffee I need to get the Spartan voice ready.   
They started recording. They did a skit where Alex had been teaching the guys to be real Spartan warriors.   
Jon-Alex come on don't get too mad.   
Alex- Guys be ready to have one less crew member.   
Alex then barged into Delirious's room with his real medieval sword. He pointed at Jon. Everyone could see it on the Skype call.   
Alex- Alright Spartan rookies let's see an in battle kill.   
Alex raised the sword for a slice and then patted Jon's head with it.   
Alex- See rookies always outsmart your opponent.   
At this moment every one was laughing. Everyone was. Jon got up and got in Alex's face as a joke.   
Jon- I'd be able to beat you anyway.   
Alex was the definition of a Leonidas because of his built abs and muscle. He was definitely not to mess with.   
Alex- Wanna test that theory?!  
Then in front of everyone he grabbed him and threw him on the bed and picked him up off the ground over his head. He then put him down lightly.   
Alex- Lets not test that again shall we.   
And then Alex left the room to go back to his computer. He was set up it the living room.   
They continued playing until Alex got off. He was hungry.   
Alex-Ev what's there to eat.   
Evan-Jon's cookies.   
Jon- what the HELL did you say!!!! Alex was then in Jon's face with his whole container of cookies and milk.   
Jon- Alex!!   
Alex then handed half the pack to Jon and they are it together on the couch with Evan.


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams can really evil sometimes can't they. One day your just dreaming and then boom you wake up wishing it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for reading and enjoy the story. I love all of you. Please leave comments for suggestions. Have fun reading.

Chapter 4

Alex was relaxing in the pool when he heard Jon and Evan fighting.   
Evan- I'm not asian you dick!!!  
Delirious- Evan im sorr-  
Evan then grabbed Delirious and threw him in the pool and jumped in for him.   
Alex- Aye Peasants stop.   
Alex then ripped Evan out of the pool. Jon wasn't moving though. Alex dived in the and grabbed Jon an put him on the ground above the pool. He quickly gave him CPR. Jon woke and was better.   
Alex- Evan Vanoss. Whatever I shall call you. I love you.   
Alex quickly awakened from his dream by Jon's quick jolts.   
Alex-Jon what's wrong. JON!!  
Jon-Sorry I get scared during lighting storms.   
Alex- It's ok dude. Aye come here.   
They both cuddled and fell asleep quickly. Morning came again and it was time for Alex to go home.   
Jon-Alex dude come back soon.   
Alex- I will trust me.  
Evan-See ya King.   
Alex-Take care of him Ev.   
Alex then took off. While on the plane Alex thought about it and he had a crush on both Evan and Jon. He just couldn't explain it. Evan on the other hand was developing feelings for Alex. Alex had to pick one. Alex started a Skype call to get his mind off it. He invited Tyler Brock Brian and Craig. Tyler joined first.   
Tyler- Hey Alex how was the trip?  
Alex- It was good Jon's a good guy too. I enjoyed the company. I need some peasants for the King.   
Tyler- Why are you so funny dude?  
Alex- Dunno just my personality.   
Brock then joined   
Alex- Aye Brock.   
Brock- Hey King, Sup Tyler.   
Tyler- Oi  
Brock- So Alex how about Evan aye.   
Alex- Shut up Brock. But it isn't gonna happen though.   
Tyler-I dunno I ship Lanoss.   
Alex- Wow you're funny. It's not happening. Well guys I gotta go in gonna call Evan.   
Brock-See ya lover boy.  
Tyler- Peace dude


End file.
